A Spot of Bother
by Smudje
Summary: This story is about Mary coming to terms with who she is and what will come with it when she accepts it for herself. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: That came out of nowhere and will be finished with one more chapter. It's unbetaed I beg pardon. I'm grateful if you point out the real bad mistakes which harm the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 7th heaven it wouldn't have been so awfully cheesy.**

This fic is about Mary coming to terms with her true identity dealing with her sexuality. Very slight mention of lesbian theme so homophobic people don't read.

* * *

Again she said on swing in the park deep in thought having escaped from her nosy family

* * *

Again she said on the swing in the park deep in thought having escaped from her nosy family. She felt bad for feeling this need to be as far away as possible but lately she felt like being alone. Fighting confusing and frightening thoughts and emotions she was no longer able to ignore or worse deny. They were there boiling inside fighting to finally break out into the open. She was slowly swinging absently and didn't hear him firmly approaching her.

"Hey Mary," Wilson announced his presence and the urge to talk.

Mary looked up only slowly emerging from her anxious mind and blink to focus onto the figure standing in front of her.

When she didn't acknowledge his presence verbally he tried it again:" Mary you can't run this time. I need to know what's going on with you...with us.

As Mary still lacked a reaction he continued feeling more and more frustrated and annoyed.

"Please Mary. I Love you. If there's something wrong...with me or whatever you can talk to me. I'll understand and we'll work this out."

Wilson tried to make her look into his eyes but failed poorly. Eventually he lost his pretended strong composure and let his head hang defeated. She sensed the change of attitude in her still boyfriend and forced herself to look up at his defeated figure. It hurt her deep inside to see him so hurt and disappointed. But what was she supposed to say? If she didn't have an satisfying answer for herself. It killed him and her but what was she supposed to say. She had to struggle with herself recently. She couldn't sleep properly cause those thoughts were circling non- stop. Getting to her and her confident exterior. Making her analyse the great question: Who am I?

Finally she spoke:" I don't wanna hurt you more than I already have but I have no answers."

Then she got up from the swing and walked away without another word. He stood there shell- shocked and rooted to the spot.

"You're breaking up?" he asked loudly to her retreating form.

It was loud enough for her to hear so he took the lack of a response as a yes. He was devastated. That was not how he had imagined this talk to end. Not the solution he'd expected. Definitely not.

* * *

"Hey Mary. I haven't seen Wilson around for quite awhile now. What's he up to?" Lucy asked her older sister through a mouthfull of mashed potatoes.

Mary looked up with a disgusted face due to the pieces of potato on her face. Wiping it away she swallowed and answered in a quite detached and emotionless way:" We split up two weeks ago."

The rest of the Camdon clan looking up in surprise and in mid-bite by how unmoved Mary seemed.

Eric was the first to re- gain his composure and asked:" Why didn't you tell us. You must be in need of a conversation. Did he break it off?"

"How do you feel Mary? You know I'm there if you wanna talk," Lucy assured her and her other siblings nodded.

Fortunately nobody saw how annoyed Mary rolled her eyes and how reluctantly she looked up to give her incredible nosy and annoying family a faked smile of gratefulness.

"Thanks but I'll be ok. And I ended it," Mary replied hoping to have succeeded in keeping the air of utter annoyance out of her voice.

Only Matt watched her more closely sensing something he just couldn't define yet.

* * *

This night Eric and Annie Camdon stood in the kitchen washing and drying the dishes when their conversation reached Mary. Both felt worried when thinking of their oldest daughter.

"I hope Mary's alright," Annie suddenly exclaimed sounding as helpless as she was feeling. "She has been too quiet lately. Didn't wanna talk and keeps the things happening in her life to herself."

Eric put down the last dish and dried his hands with a towel before turning to his wife. His forehead was contorted in a worried frown.

"I don't know. But I'm worried. I mean Mary's never really offered any information about her life voluntarily. But I agree she's been too quiet. Too locked. But I think the split up shook her harder than she let's on."

Annie nodded absently her eyes unfocused said:" I hope that Lucy and Matt can distract her. Maybe even with a new flirt. The last was added with huge discomfort and really tentatively.

Even though Eric deeply disapproved of that option but saw the truth behind it.

* * *

Lucy found her sister lying on her bed in their room appearing to be contemplating the ceiling. That one image never leaving Mary's mind almost driving her insane brought her into this thoughtful mood. But slowly she became aware of this one little change inside of the twisting and turning, sickening and exciting emotions. The deep apprehension and fear and hate toward those emotions seemed to have subconsciously turned into some of resignation and finally into something close to acceptation. But that still didn't mean to act upon those. She still felt odd and disgusted by them. But the main emotion was fear of rejection. She had long won the internal fight she'd held with god and everything her father had taught her based on the bible and everything religious. If God wanted people to pretend to be somebody else and be unhappy their life long God wasn't worth her time. She slowly started to feel good and comfortable about it.

Lucy lowered herself onto her sister's bed and touched her tentatively. Mary flinched because of the scare she'd suffered by Lucy's sudden presence and touch. But her eyes remained focused on the ceiling.

"Mary. What about a trip to the promenade. Have some ice cream a pizza. A nice sister evening?"

Mary was about to say no but after looking into her sister's pleading eyes she agreed.

"I'm looking forward to the special day you'll get your licence," Mary replied dryly.

"Thank you. You're the best!" Lucy squealed delighted.

"So off we go!" Mary said unenthusiastically.

"cheer up Mary. This is gonna be fun. I promise. You won' t be the third wheel. You know my friends."

"Yay. Hail for integration," Mary said sarcastically.

* * *

The two of them were sitting on a bench enjoying their ice cream. The one more the other less. Both were watching the people passing by and were lost in their thoughts. The one's thoughts circled around a certain someone not being able to rid herself from them so finally relenting and letting herself think. Because thinking doesn't hurt anyone.

"You know. The guy I'll date on Valentine's day has a really awesome looking brother. Who is interested in my sister. He's in your year," Lucy said waggling her eye brows.

"What are you doing with your eyes? That's creepy and looks like you're retarded!" Mary said dryly and slightly annoyed due to the "bringing- you- together- with- a- great-guy- to- cheer- you- up" stunt she was trying to pull.

"I don't feel like it," Mary replied.

"O C'mon!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked at her sister shortly and pointed her finger at some guys standing outside of Pete's pizza. That's him. See the great blond curls. He looks so awesome," Lucy ranted dreamily. "And the black haired tall guy next to him is his awesome brother. Gotta admit he's damned handsome."

Mary replied bored once again:" I don't feel like it."

"I don't suggest you two should go and marry right away. Just a date," Lucy said becoming slightly irritated.

This time Mary didn't even waste energy for a reaction and resumed watching the person who occupied her thoughts and passionate dreams. She couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"But you're looking at him!" Lucy stated.

"Hey!" she almost shouted. As Mary still didn't show a reaction Lucy started to poke her into the side.

"What!?" Mary said annoyed.

"You can't keep your eyes off him. So why not go on a date?" Lucy asked also getting annoyed by her sister.

"I'm not interested in **him**!" Mary said emphasizing the him knowing fully well that she'd be save saying it that way. Because Lucy'll never connect.

After that she stood and left towards the car. Leaving a utterly irritated Lucy behind starring at the bunch of youth in front of Pete's. There were only her soon to be boyfriend, his brother and a tall, skinny girl their age, dressed in lose jeans a lose Tee and a leather jacket. Her feet were clothed in Chucks. She had dark brown curly hair pulled back into a lose pony tail.

Lucy screwed up her eyes deeply confused because she didn't understand. She knew that girl. She didn't have a good reputation. Finally she followed her sister towards the car and joined her in it.

As Mary predicted she never made the connection.

"Shall we wait for your friends or what?" Mary asked.

Lucy avoided her sister's gaze guiltily.

"What!" Mary inquired impatient.

"Well I only wanted to get you out of your shell," Lucy said tentatively expecting the worst.

But Mary merely shrugged and was about to start the engine as Lucy said:" I don't know what I'm supposed to think that this cool respected guys hang around with **that** girl."

Mary turned towards her sister making her explain it with only one look.

"I mean everybody knows what she is."

Again Mary needed only one look to make Lucy continue and say what Mary knew she'd say. She dreaded the way her sister would say it.

"Ähm... That's wrong ... w..what she is," Lucy stuttered.

"What is it that she is!" Mary wanted to know and if her sister wasn't so occupied with that boy and her own life Lucy would've been ably to hear the slight desperation in Mary's voice.

"She..." Lucy breathed in and continued:" She's a disgusting Lesbian," Lucy spit out disdainful and disgusted.

Mary said nothing. She only started the engine and drove home. Not knowing what she would be for her own sister. Her words had hurt her. In anticipation she had awaited Lucy's words dreading the way she'd phrase it but despite this still hoping for an understanding, accepting thinking. Now she knew it was the way she'd dreaded.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter seems a little out of place but what can I do when my muse leads me there. I hope she knows what she's doing.**

**Still don't own this show or the Characters. **

* * *

She stood there in the small corner hidden by the shadow the large tree cast near the old gym. She seemed totally oblivious to the world around her. The fucked up world that doesn't want her. That made people go after her and beat the crap out of her fragile figure. She was trying to light a match to light the cigarette sticking losely between her beautiful soft lips. Her movements looked stiff and sore. No real surprise due to what had occurred that morning. Watching her struggle Mary couldn't help but recall the events of that very morning.

The jocks of the school went seemingly casual towards where she sat finishing whatever homework and slapped her history book right over her head. The book hit her with such a force that she doubled over hitting the back of her head by falling off the bench. Hurting her hands trying to catch her fall. She looked up into their eyes. Their eyes were filled with amusement and excitement whereas hers showed only disappointment and resignation. Mary had stood by and was condemned to watch being held back by the circle the gang had formed to prevent anyone from helping. The look of resignation was probably the worst for Mary to witness- the lack of fight. The leader aimed another kick to her face and they left her bleeding from probably a broken nose. Of course nothing was reported.

Mary couldn't watch her struggle with the match any longer and walked over.

Without a word Mary took the matches and lit her cigarette. The girl offered her one and Mary accepted gratefully.

After giving back the matches Mary said with a playfull smile:" You know smoking is bad for you?"

The girl took a long drag from her cigarette and savoured the taste and feeling while closing her eyes relishing the feeling. "You probably know very well why I take the risk?" she asked back with an equally playful smile.

Taking a drag herself and after exhaling Mary gestured to the girls injured fingers and nose:" You should get that looked at."

The girl only looked down on her sore fingers and shrugged it off:" It's just sore."

Mary was struck by the girl's casualty. Apparently that wasn't the first time. Mary hit herself mentally, because of her naivety. Of course that was common that was a great part of the reason she had been afraid of who she was.

Suddenly the girl looked up and eyed Mary suspicially:" Why are you talking to me?"

Mary was pulled from her inside world and when the question sunk in she looked to the floor and took her time to answer.

"Because I didn't like how they treated you and that I didn't fight harder to make them stop."

Then she looked up into those deep mesmerising green eyes showing doubt and continued:" There's something about you... Something that makes me wanna get to know you. That ..ähmm...," Mary stuttered now really embarrassed. "It's been there since I first saw you when you where the new student."

"Why didn't you see then ... I mean what was happening?" she asked in a neutral voice without any accusations.

Mary averted her gaze and seemed to study the plant next to her with growing interest. She bit her lip and while she looked up again she shook her head helplessly. Her eyes showing only regret and sadness about that really shaming fact.

"I was someone else then," she said her voice barely above a whisper. " I was so occupied with my life that I never came to realise that such things existed."

Mary looked at the girl again showing a lot more than intended but she managed to conceal it as quickly as it had appeared. But the girl had seen the turmoil and the confusion of emotions but didn't show it to not embarrass Mary any more. They locked eyes for quite some time. You could tell that the chemistry between the two of them was really really good.

Then the girl extended her not so sore hand and said:" I'm Ellena Shabio."

Mary mirrored the gesture introducing herself:" I'm Mary Camden."

Ellena raised an eyebrow connecting the dots and smiled a little to compassionate and knowing for Marys liking. "Camden? As in the preacher's daughter Camden?"

Mary nodded with an unreadable almost stony expression on her face. Ellena turned a little and pointed at someone rushing towards the building giggling unbearably girlish with her friends:" That's your sister then? She's totally into my stupid brother Damon."

The last was said with a disgusted smile. Mary had an equal smile plastered all over her face and nodded.

"She wanted to set me up with his brother."..."Wait.. your brothers?" Mary asked in disbelief.

Ellena nodded. She screwed her eyebrows and asked:" So you're into my brother?"

Mary turned towards her but not focusing on Ellena:" No! Lucy only wanted to cheer me up." That came quite sarcastically.

Then the bell rang and Mary was about to grab her stuff to go to her math class when a firm but gentle grip held her back.

"I don't feel like going to math today. What about ice cream in the park?" Ellena asked with a bright smile.

She always seemed so confident. Confident because it always seemed as if nothing would get to her. As if she was content with herself and no matter what people did or said would change her attitude. In the same time she appeared almost shy and unsure. Even though she was everything but unsure judging from her success with women. Mary returned that smile and so they walked in comfortable silence towards the park. They laid on the grass watching the blue sky eating ice cream. Sometimes chancing glances at each other. When Mary was about to avert her gaze in embarrassment of being caught Ellena locked gazes with her. So that Mary just couldn't look away. She got caught in her deep green eyes showing gentleness and a lot of emotions Mary could not yet define.

Suddenly Ellena broke the silence and asked:" What have you been thinking about?"

Mary looked away brushing her hair out of her eyes and contemplated what to reveal and what to keep. While thinking this over Mary bit her lip looking thoughtful.

"I think that I'm simply amazed about this." She made a wide gesture encircling both Ellena and herself. "I only knew you. From when I looked at you being bored in math or biology classes. And then it feels good to lie here with you. And then I think about my parents expecting me to talk to them. Explaining why I skipped class or why I'm so withdrawn or whatever." She stopped abruptly feeling like having said to much already.

"I like it here with too," Ellena answered with a content smile. "I also knew you only from looking at you in all classes I got bored in we had together."

Both raising their eyebrows slightly disgusted by the cheesyness of their confessions.

"I always thought there was more about you than just the popular basketball captain and the preacher's daughter."

"You got a problem with this preacher's daughter thing?" Mary asked challenging.

"No never;" Ellena assured her laughing.

"I have to go soon or my brother will freak and call the police and then Mom and dad. I don't know which would be worse." Mary said sarcastically but with an undertone showing sadness about the fact that she had to go.

"What about we meet tomorrow after school?" Ellena asked. "And if you wanna call I guess your sister has my number!" she added laughing.

* * *

Slowly Mary approached her brother's car not looking up. When she arrived there she opened the door and practically through herself inside with this stupid smile covering her face. She just couldn't get rid of it all the way to the car. Now she was aware of her siblings' curious looks.

"What?" she asked impatiently. "Aren't we supposed to arrive home on time?"

With that Matt turned and started the engine casting curious glances towards Mary through the review- mirror. Simon turned to after shrugging confused. Lucy kept staring at her older sister who had been almost depressed over the last days maybe over even a longer time.

"You feeling better?" Lucy asked Mary quietly to not catch their brothers' attention.

Mary simply looked at her being not able to forget what she had said to her after the trip to the promenade. So she just shrugged noncommittally.

Lucy furrowed her brows being confused about Mary's cold behaviour towards her.

"Did I do something to make you so...uhm so cold towards me?" Lucy asked unsure of herself.

This time Mary only cast her an annoyed look and ignored her otherwise. She knew how unfair her behaviour was towards Lucy because Lucy wasn't aware of how she had hurt her sister. Mary knew she should just voice it and give Lucy an opportunity to defend herself. But she felt so hurt and rejected. Lucy's reaction had only fed Mary's fears of finally admitting being gay to herself and finally to her family. She managed to say it out loud to her face in the mirror and felt so excited about the contact to Ellena – her crush- but coming out to her family made her still feel sick to her stomach. Even more after the way Lucy reacted.

The smile that had been on her lips since eating ice cream with Ellena had finally vanished after her train of thought reached her family and she became the same withdrawn Mary she had been for actually month. Only Wilson had really felt her withdraw from him over a pretty long period of time. Her family finally after the split up with Wilson.

"Mary?" an angry voice greeted her the moment she set foot into her home.

After that she was faced by her concerned and disappointed parents.

"Your principal just called," Erik stated. "What do you think he called about?"

Mary granted them a casual shrug.

Now Annie tried to reach their daughter:" Mary what did you think... skipping school. That just can't happen. What's going on with you? We worry about you.

Talk to us.

Mary stared at some point behind her parents and finally answered:" I simply skipped school. I didn't rub a bank or killed someone I just skipped class."

"Don't talk like that. This is not funny Mary. So you're not going anywhere for a week. You come home straight after school and are not allowed to meet any friends," Erik decided with finality.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a stupid place to end this chapter but I didn't get anywhere as I tried to continue writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisters**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**

* * *

**

Due to the fact that Mary was grounded Ellena and her snuck off during recess and lunch to meet up and get to know each other. That had been going on for several weeks now and Valentine's day was approaching fast.

"My brother is totally excited to go out with your sister. The other is thoroughly depressed because you turned him down twice," Ellena told Mary amused. Mary grinned back at her and stole a quick kiss after making sure that nobody was around to see.

"Is he really? I thought he'll cover for us," Mary asked curiously.

Squeezing Mary's hand reassuringly she replied:"Don't worry he is my twin he would do anything for me. He will help us."

Sharing a smile Mary relaxed and leaned into Ellena relishing in the peaceful mood the close proximity to her girlfriend offered. The bell announcing the start of another class pulled them from their own little world and after saying goodbye they made their way back into school.

Ever since Mary had been truthful to herself and admitted her feelings to herself and then to Ellena her mood had improved drastically. She still was withdrawn from her family but not moody or unfriendly anymore. She felt good and was looking forward to a great Valentine's day.

But she still remembered the nerves she felt as Olliver, Ellena's twin had asked her out and she had turned him down. He had been persistent and asked her again after school away from the other students. After turning him down a second time he had smiled knowingly at her that had made her insides churn. He had glanced past her laughed and said:"Great. So you're on my sister's team then?"

Mary had gone white as a sheet and when he realized that he had smiled reassuringly at her and said:" Don't worry. It's not a problem. I'd really liked to have been the one piquing your interest but well... She's waiting for your answer. Please tell her I don't intend on asking you again. Otherwise she'll make my life a living hell at home." He gave her a smile and walked towards his car waiting for his brother and sister.

Mary was still standing dumbfounded behind the gym when Ellena approached her:"You don't feel like switching teams now, do you?" Mary looked up at her smiling about the hint of jealousy she detected in her voice, shook her head and leaned in to give Ellena a reassuring kiss. When air became a necessity they broke apart panting heavily. Ellena leaned her forehead to Mary's and said smiling:"Don't start things you don't intend to finish."

Mary laughed lightly and responded:"And what is that?" That only elicited a groan from Ellena while she pushed herself off her girlfriend stole a quick goodbye kiss and walked away looking back with a smile. Mary pushed off the wall with a huge grin on her face when she heard books drop right beside her.

She glanced in the direction the noise had come from and stopped short in horror. There stood Lucy a horrified expression on her face slowly turning into disgust. Before Mary could say something Lucy had pick up her books an ran off towards the car. Mary dragged her hand through her hair in desperation and after composing herself walked after her sister. What would she do if Lucy outed her today? Would she be ready for this? She felt panic rise in her chest but she forced herself to breathe through it and just be strong for whatever would happen today. She drew strength from the fact that she would call Ellena tonight for their daily after school chat. When she climbed into the car she expected the worst.


End file.
